


SasuHina Month Day Seven: Reincarnation AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AtLA, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Perhaps it isn't just the Avatar who remembers and connects to past lives. And maybe bonds can last beyond a lifetime.





	SasuHina Month Day Seven: Reincarnation AU

“Do you think it’s only the Avatar who reincarnates?”

Caught off-guard by the query, Sasuke gives the waterbender a glance. She’s not looking at him, gazing off ahead with a furrowed brow and a faraway gaze. A kind of knowing blooms in his gut. “…why do you ask?”

Her mouth opens as though to reply, but then there’s a pause, and it shuts again for another long moment. “…at times…I have strange dreams. They’re not…memories. Or at least, they’re not mine. But they’re so clear, and lifelike. Unlike anything else I see when I sleep. I just wonder if…maybe some of us, or all of us, go through more than one life.”

Hinata turns to him, looking slightly troubled. “…what if what I’m seeing are glimpses into a past life? Or maybe even more than one? In them, I see people I’ve never known before. I don’t recognize them, and yet…they feel familiar.” Her gaze drops to her upturned palms, which slowly close into loose fists. “…I’ve never told anyone for fear of sounding deranged.”

As she speaks, Sasuke’s gut twists into more and more knots. It’s like she’s taking his own worries from his head and laying them bare.

“…they grew more pronounced after I met Naruto. After the war, they quieted a bit, but…lately, they’ve become more frequent. But…the strangest thing is…”

Before she can finish, he interjects. “You’re not deranged. I…I see them too.”

Eyes snap up, wide and eager. “You do? You’re not…just trying to assuage me…?”

He shakes his head. “No. I kept them hidden, because…they were of times before the war. Things were…so different. I couldn’t imagine a world so…peaceful. So balanced. It made me question everything my father and my father’s father had done to unite the nations. I couldn’t let them distract me, so I did my best to ignore them.” Sasuke gives her a cautious look, knowing she had more to say…as he did. “…you…haven’t recognized anyone within them…?”

Hinata’s hands fidget. “…well…not for a long time. But lately, I…” A pause, and then a nervous laugh. “You’ll think me crazy.”

“I already believe you so far.”  _And I might already know what you say next._

Teeth tug at her lip, clearly torn. “…well, I…I thought I saw…you.”

The fervor in his gut reaches a fever pitch.

At his silence, she rambles, clearly afraid she’s said something wrong. “I…I knew it made no sense. It clearly wasn’t this era, and you were…you were… _different_.”

Heart pounding, Sasuke can’t help but take an upper arm in his grip, trying to calm her. “…you might think I’m lying, but I saw you, as well.”

“…what does that mean?”

“I don’t know. But you were…I mean, we…” It’s his turn to hesitate.

“…together…?”

“Yes!” His answer comes almost too quickly, pausing as he fears he’s said too much. “It…it was so strange. I didn’t think, back then…that elements took to crossing. Did we…seem scared, to you?”

“Yes…I think we were afraid to be seen. Maybe they  _weren’t_  supposed to cross back then. At least…not openly. And then the war only made that all the worse…” Hinata lifts arms to hold herself, expression unsure. “…I’m just…I don’t k-know what these visions are supposed to tell me! Did we really know one another then? And were we really…?”

A nervous hand runs back through the firebender’s hair. “…maybe we should ask Naruto.”

“But -?”

“He might know more about this sort of thing. We don’t have to tell him about…we can leave some things out. Just see if he’s aware of other people having souls connected back into the past.”

“…and if they do…? Is it supposed to be some sort of…cycle? Are things supposed to repeat?”

“…I don’t know. I…” Hands lift in a gesture of uncertainty. “…I guess we can’t know more until we consult someone who knows more about it than us. And the only person I can think of would be the Avatar. And he if doesn’t know…maybe he can find someone who does. Have you…asked anyone else about this?”

“No, no one…I just thought….” Cheeks dust a rosy pink. “…since I saw you, maybe…it was you I should ask. And honestly…I thought you were the least likely to renounce me. Kiba doesn’t believe much in that sort of thing. Sakura…I don’t know. I fear things have shifted between us now that she and Naruto are…”

Sasuke softens in understanding. “…I’m glad you feel you could trust me. I know it hasn’t always been that way. I…appreciate it.”

Nodding, Hinata offers no reply.

Shifting slightly, looking a touch ill at ease, he eventually offers, “I…hope you won’t be put off by anything you saw.”

“Oh, n-no!” Hands wave, as though to reject the notion. “I…well, it’s a little strange, but…I know that was in the past. Or…it might have been. I guess we can’t be sure. I…hope you won’t, either.”

“No…I don’t think so.”

“O-okay.”

Silence falls between them, but the atmosphere still feels…off. The pair avoid one another’s eyes, Hinata staring somberly at the balcony floor as Sasuke gazes out across the view beyond.

“…it was so…strange. Seeing you like that.” She speaks softly, still not meeting his gaze. “You seemed so…happy. Still a bit haughty, but…you smiled so much more. And…” Her posture stiffens slightly. “…the way you…looked at me…”

…well, so much for avoiding things becoming awkward. Sasuke strokes absentmindedly at the back of his neck. “…I know what you mean. No one’s…ever looked at me like you did in those visions. It  _was_  strange, and yet…”

“…it felt…”

“ _Right._ ”

Looking up as they both utter the same word, the pair quickly avert eyes again. “…I-I’m sorry, I’m -”

“Don’t apologize. If anything, I’m…glad to know it wasn’t just me. I wasn’t sure what to think.”

“…me neither.” Daring to glance at him once more, Hinata offers, “…do you think…that if we…?”

“…if we what?”

“If…if things were to, ah… _repeat_ …do you think we’d ever…do that again? Any of…of that?”

“…I don’t know. I guess there’d really only be one way  _to_  know.”

Quiet for a moment, Hinata seems to battle herself before asking, “Would you…ever try it?”

Staring at her, Sasuke thinks for a moment before murmuring, “…if I could see you look at me like that again…yeah. I would.”

The Hyūga stiffens with a small sound of surprise, clearly not expecting his answer. Nor does she expect him to get closer. “S…Sasuke…?”

“…can I try something? Just to see if…there’s any truth to any of this?”

Heart fluttering like a bird caged beneath her ribs, she manages to nod. “I…s-sure.”

Looking just as unnerved, there’s a tense moment of silence that grows into several more before he tentatively raises a hand. After a pause, he lets it glide along her jaw to bury back in her hair. Giving just a hint of a guiding tug, he angles her face ever so slightly before leaning in. Lids slide shut just as lips meet lips.

Something thrills up their spines, flickers of memories so fast they can’t comprehend them. They break apart with a gasp, eyes wide and expressions aghast.

Skin prickling as though he’s just jumped into the waters of the south pole, Sasuke stares at her. Given her own face, she feels much the same.

“…did you…?”

“I…y-yeah.”

“…then…?”

Rather than answer, Hinata takes a few more rushed breaths before closing the distance between them again. Arms find his neck, refusing to part even as the feeling returns, like ice-cold water cascading over them. Sasuke’s palms slowly settle against the dip of her waist, leaning over her shorter height as the kiss becomes hungry. And every moment they stay linked, the visions keep appearing, settling like pieces of a puzzle into lifetimes they’ve long forgotten.

They only part for breath.

Panting, they stare at one another, gazes suddenly…different. Understanding. Hinata moves a palm to his cheek, too overwhelmed for words as tears bead along her lids.

Arms circle around her back, bringing her closer as Sasuke simply murmurs, “…I remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUH this one got so cheesy and cliche, oh my goodness xD But it was a lot of fun to write once I figured out a way to approach the prompt.  
> I dunno if this breaks ATLA canon, but it was too good of an idea to pass up, and admittedly I don’t have many verses where this prompt would make sense. Sure, Sasuke reincarnates in canon, but…Hinata not so much, nor did I have someone to link as her past lives, so…this seemed to fit a little better!  
> Finally we have some smoochin’ instead of lots of…not xD I usually have all of these prompts separate, so…I tend to do lots of “new starts” rather than delving too far in, depending on the prompt.  
> Anyway! I’m done before midnight (my time lol) for once - woo! Here’s hoping I keep that up from now on - thanks for reading! <3


End file.
